Rehabilitation strategies for the hearing impaired will be developed and evaluated. Strategies for speech and auditory training of hearing impaired children and adults will be considered. The impact of tactile and visual sensory aids on learning rates will be investigated and new types of sensory aids will be developed including computer-simulated experimental hearing aids and wearable multichannel tactile displays. Methods of rehabilitation training for cochlear implant recipients will be developed and evaluated. Analytic and global methods of training will be compared. Comparisons with tactile aids and conventional hearing aids will also be undertaken. The proposed research should result in improved rehabilitation techniques for a wide range of hearing impairments and methods of intervention.